iron_throne_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
House Targaryen
House Targaryen of Queen's Landing is the royal house of Westeros as well as Lords of the Crownlands. They formerly ruled from King's Landing until it was razed during the War of 5 Kings. Queen Daenerys Targaryen founded the new line of House Targaryen and founded Queen's Landing and ruled as Queen of Westeros for 67 years. Their sigil is a red three-headed dragon on a black field. Their words are "Fire and Blood." History House Targaryen is a noble house from Valyria. They were Dragonlords in Valyria, albeit minor ones. When the daughter of the Targaryen Lord foresaw catastrophe he, his house, and other Valyrian houses under them fled to Dragonstone and the lands around it. The Doom of Valyria followed after. Several generations later, Aegon Targaryen and his two sister wives, Rhaenys and Visenya, mounted their dragons and conquered the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros with the notable exception of Dorne which later claimed the life of Rhaenys and her dragon Meraxes. The Kingdom of Westeros was formed and Aegon forged the Iron Throne. First Era: The Targaryens would reign over Westeros for close to 300 years. Half of that time, was after the loss of the dragons. Aegon the Conqueror was succeeded by his sickly son Aenys I. Though Aenys was in power, his half brother, who as also his Hand of the King, Maegor Targaryen ruled the realm. Aenys lated died of sickness, some believe brought about by Visenya. Maegor who was later known as the Cruel began a crusade against the Faith Militant. He would die on the throne, someone say the throne itself killed him. He was succeeded by his nephew Jaehaerys I, known as 'the Old' and 'the Conciliator'. Jaehaerys made piece with the Faith of the Seven and the High Septon served as his Hand for the many long years of his reign. His two eldest sons predeceased him causing a succession crisis. A Great Council was called and his grandson Viserys I succeeded him. Another crisis of succession would break out after Viserys' death resulting in a civil war known as the Dance of the Dragons. King Aegon II won a pyrrhic victory over his sister Rhaenyra Targaryen. The Targaryens in the end lost this war as the dragons which brought them power had largely died out. Under Aegon III 'the Dragonbane' the last of the dragons vanished from the realm. The Targaryens remained formidable, and even conquered Dorne, though this victory was short lived. Under Daeron II 'the Good', Dorne officially joined the Seven Kingdoms through peaceful marriage. A second Great Council was later called after King Maekar I had died and his two eldest sons as well. He was a fourth son who inherited the throne, and his fourth son inherited the throne, earning the new king the name Aegon IV 'the Unlikely'. Aegon died along with much of the royal family at the Targaryen palace at Summerhall when an attempt was made to hatch dragon eggs. King Jaehaerys II ruled briefly until his son Aerys II ascended to the Iron Throne. Aerys would later be known as 'the Mad King'. After his execution of Lord Rickard Stark and his son Brandon and others, Jon Arryn rose in rebellion against the crown. Later known as Robert's Rebellion, King Aerys was killed in King's Landing by his own Kingsguard, his son slain on the Trident by Robert Baratheon. Robert took the Iron Throne and the remaining Targaryens, Viserys and Daenerys fled overseas. Second Era: The Seven Kingdoms were ravaged by the War of Five Kings when Daenerys Tagaryen returned to Westeros from Essos. She returned on the backs of three dragons, the first the world had seen in nearly a century and a half. Daenerys married the son of Lord Ardrian Celtigar, Crispian, and the Celtigar's wealth allowed her initial push into Westeros. She landed on the opposite bank of the Blackwater Rush. The capital of King's Landing was besieged by her supposed nephew Aegon Targaryen. King Tommen I Baratheon currently ruled, though Daenerys took flight upon her dragons and as the fire rained down upon the city, caches of wildifre erupted. The boy king Tommen was killed in the flames, with his mother and uncle, Cersei and Jaime Lannister. Aegon's army was shattered as well and he fled to what little he still held in the Stormlands where he was killed in the Battle of Griffin's Roost. In an event known as the Burning Waters, Daenerys burned the Greyjoy fleet in the Whispering Sound, ending their invasion of the Reach. Daenerys was proclaimed by Westeros as Queen Daenerys I. She would rule for over 67 years, the longest of any monarch in Targaryen history. Daenerys would have two sons with her husband, Prince Maekar, and Prince Aegor. In the Third Greyjoy Rebellion, her son Maekar flew the dragon, Rhaegal, and her husband led the Royal Fleet, both were killed in battle, and Rhaegal's body washed up on the shores of Pyke. In 334, Daenerys gave birth to another son, Valarr Waters, a bastard from her Hand, Jasper Arryn. Daenerys reigned peacefully for the 30 years following, though her son Aegor would later die, and his daughter, Alysanne Targaryen became Princess of Dragonstone. In 367 Queen Daenerys I passed away. Recent Events: A Great Council was called by Hand of the Queen, Jasper Arryn, and his brother, Grand Maester Ronnel Arryn to determine succession to the Iron Throne. THe two main claimants to the throne were Princess Alysanne of Dragonstone and Prince Valarr of Summerhall. Alysanne fled Dragonstone when Drogon flew to the island to take roost. At Harrenhal, Valarr was bestowed the sword Dragon's Call, his mother's sword, and at the Great Council itself he was legitimized. The Council broke down when Ser Luthor Tyrell, the Lord Commander of the Queensguard crowned Alysanne the Queen. A marriage between the claimants was proposed but the idea began to fall apart as chaos overtook the Council. Gold Cloaks under Jasper Arryn clashed with the Queensguard bringing an end to the Council. Members * Aerys Targaryen (Deceased) * »Rhaella Targaryen (Deceased) ** Rhaegar Targaryen (Deceased) ** »Elia Martell (Deceased) *** Rhaenys Targaryen (Deceased) *** [http://iron-throne-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Aegon_Targaryen?venotify=created Aegon Targaryen] (Deceased) *** »Arianne Martell ** Viserys Targaryen (Deceased) ** Daenerys Targaryen (Deceased) ** »Crispian Celtigar (Deceased) *** Maekar Targaryen - Deceased *** Aegor Targaryen - Deceased *** »Leaysa Sunglass **** Alysanne Targaryen ** »''Jasper Arryn'' *** [[Valarr Waters|''Valarr Waters'']], Prince of Summerhall Category:Targaryen Category:Houses from the Crownlands